My Version Of Breaking Dawn Part 2
by bbtwilight
Summary: This version is basically just what could have happened in Breaking Dawn. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Version Of Breaking Dawn Part 2**

**I have read the book of Breaking Dawn and some of my ideas are from their, but it won't ruin the real thing if you havn't read it.**

As I finally awoke from what I wasn't sure but seemed a very tense scene, I could see that Edward and the rest of the Cullen family were all standing in the room . I sat up dazed and confused, trying to figure out what had happened over what seemed like the most painful hours of my life which were now very blurred memories. "Edward? Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Bella? Bella" I was relieved to hear the beautiful sound of his ringing voice. But just then I noticed that my voice hadn't sounded a lot different from his. As the other cautious family members approached me, I noticed a terrible thirst which was making my throat burn In a strange, fiery way. That was the thing that was bothering me the most though. Idid not feel the slightest bit hungry. But as I lifted my head, all my family was watching me in an unusual way, which made me feel kind of uncomfortable . "er you look different Bella" Alice said, uncertainly looking at the others encouragingly. She sighed and gave up soon after because everyone else was speechless. "actually Bella, you look amazing"

I was just as speechless as everyone else. I new what they were talking about. "Bella I think you may be in for a bit of a shock honey" Esme whispered n her ear. Slowly with some help from Alice, I made my way to the mirror, in the bathroom. And there it was. The reflection of a young adult, no older than eighteen, with long dark, Brown hair, pale, white skin and eyes that belong to a demon.

I stepped back in disbelief. Recognition kicked in when I saw that my skin was the same as the other Cullen's. But why were my eyes different? "Bella? Are you okay?" carlisle asked awkwardly. "fine" was all I could manage at the moment.

"are you sure?" Edward asked.

"yes, I like it. Its definitely different." I answered, while still casually looking in the mirror. "whoa!" I exclaimed. " that was weird" I wondered aloud, ignoring the worried stares I could sense behind me.

"what? Bella are you sure your alright?" Edward repeated worried now. It was voices, she was hearing voices. "_have I gone mad? Even as a vampire? Can vampires go mad?"_ questions blurred through my mind as I tried to answer them all. _"i wonder what her power will be I_ heard Carlisles voice, but no-one else has answered him. "her emotions are quite calm and easy to control." this time it was Jasper.

"oh my god" I whispered to myself, forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"what is it?" Edward murmured quietly.

"i just heard Carlise and Jasper..." my voice trailed off in confusion and shock.

"what do you mean?" Jasper demanded. I jumped at the sound of his voice. Which again didn't sound as beautiful as it should have done or used to. "Carlise said he wonders what my powers will be and you said that my emotions were calm and easy to handle..." I trailed off again, in thought.

"but how is that possible? They never said anything." Esme wondered. This time Carlisle spoke. "whatever this is, we need to work out what it is. I have a faint idea but I can't be certain.

I felt Edward stiffen, beside me.

" Carlisle could that happen?" Edward asked concerned, he had his arm round me as if trying to protect me from something that wasn't there.

"i don't know but lets not make assumptions, we will just have to see what comes"

"okay, explain please" I said uncertainly.

"Carlisle reckons that you might have the same power as me because I changed you" Edward reassured me, kissing my forehead.

"Bella you must tell us if you hear anymore voices okay?" Carlisle urged.

"of course."

"Bella would you like to come hunting with me?" Edward asked.

"er okay I guess" I answered. _"what was I meant to do? I had no idea how to hunt"_

Edward laughed at my expression, which I couldn't hide. "its okay Bella. It's easy, I'll show you first and you can copy. Anyway your instincts will kick in soon anyway."

"oh, okay".

The couple set off into the woods. I had never heard anything like it. It was like the woods were alive at there approach. I could hear everything around me. All the animals, the wind even the trees brushing together. "would you like too run with me?" Edward grinned at her.

"sure, I guess." and before I new it Edward had grabbed my hand and we were sprinting through the trees. I no longer felt the travel sickness I had before. It was nice having the wind blowing through my hair. Edward was right though. There was soon a different scent in the air and so my new instincts kicked in and I was soon on their trail. When I arrived at the herd of deer I crouched low into a hunting position and sensed that I was not alone. Then something strange happened. In the defense of my hunt a low but clearly audible growl erupted from my chest and then became a snarl. My lips pulling back over my teeth, unleashing the full glare of my crimson, red eyes.

Edward didn't seem to flinch at the sound, so we proceeded with our hunting trip. As soon as the deer flinched, I leaped into view forgetting everything and everyone else around me. The dear heard everything and tried to get away but I wouldn't let that happen. I grabbed it and sunk my teeth into the warmest part of it's fur where the blood pulsed the most.

It tasted good. It relieved some of the burning in my throat, but was not completely satisfying. I noticed Edward on the other side of the river, finishing off his third hunt. "how do you do it so fast?" I asked, amazed at how quick he was done

"years and years of practice. Though I guess I just enjoy it a lot to." he laughed. " how was your first time?"

"it was enjoyable" I laughed along with him.

" are you still thirsty?"

"well you were right when you said that it wasn't completely satisfying, but I think I'll live." she grinned at him. " for now anyway"

The we walked slowly, hand in hand through the shaded woods, this time not running so we could take in the beauty around us. "Bella" Edward started.

"what?"

"are you happy now? I mean you got what you wanted."

"yes, of course I'm happy. Why ask?"

"tell me what your thinking Bella"

"I'm thinking that my life is now more amazing then it ever has been"

"_but how can it be more amazing, when your like me?"_

"what?" I asked.

"i didn't say anything" Edward said slowly.

" yes you did I heard you. You said "_but how can it be more amazing when your like me?" _I looked at him expectantly. "no I didn't." he said confused. " I thought that though... we need to get back, explain this to Carlisle" we were running now. But It wasn't as fun as it was before. Edward seemed deep in thought. As we were nearly into the clearing of our home, there was an awful smell. Edward must have been able to smell it too because we both stopped at the same time. "oh did the dog come to join us for the hunt?" Edward asked sarcastically "or were you just lonely?" he said clearly not talking to Bella anymore.

" I had to see what she was like" said a very recognizable voice.

"Jacob?"

"hey Bells" the husky voice greeted.

"where were you when I woke up? I expected you to be there."

"i can't be at your aid all the time Bella, I have got my own life to think about too." that stung, a lot. Why was Jake angry with me? What had brought this on?. A million questions were going through my mind again, but this time I didn't stop to think. I knew when I was not wanted. So I ran. Back into the woods where I couldn't bother anyone else. I could hear Edward and Jacob's voices in the background. "thank you Jacob, you know how sensitive she is"

" well I didn't know what she would be like did I? Besides I was only telling the truth". Edward sighed " the truth can hurt Jacob, you should know that" then he was running, following my scent. It took him a minute to catch up . "Bella, stop" he urged.

"why?" I challenged him.

" because Jacob didn't mean what he said"

"Edward I know when I'm not wanted by someone"

" Jacob was just shocked that's all, and Bella I want you, more than anything in the world"

I slowed by a fraction. Edward sighed, happy with how he had dealt with the situation. " but why would he say that if he didn't mean it?"

"because Bella he's angry and confused" he explained.

"oh" I stopped suddenly, taking it all in. Edward, not expecting me to stop so abruptly, had to turn and walk back to me. He held me In his arms, for what seemed like a long time. Then he spoke " Bella, you must understand that you will always be wanted here no matter what ok?"

but before I could answer he was kissing me. He did not have to be careful anymore. It was me that could hurt him.

**I will write the rest of the story soon please review. I need to know how I can improve. Thx for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were back at the Cullen's house, where everyone was just doing their own thing. Me and Edward were in his room, or our room as he now calls it. Entwined with one-another we were sat on the massive bed that Edward had brought for me when I was human,listening to his Debussy CD.

"I bet you must think that I'm some sort of freak vampire with a glitch" I chuckled.

" of course I don't think that. It might be just your own special power coming on love. It could be anything."

" yeah I guess so." I agreed reluctantly. I was paying attention to what Edward, but in my mind I was deep in thought. _"what did this mean?"_ I wondered. _"first I was hearing Jasper and Carlisle's thoughts and now Edwards"_ This couldn't get any weirder. Right now though I had to concentrate on being with Edward and trying to convince Rosalie that it was safe for me to hold Renesmee because I wasn't after her blood.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**

**BTW sorry this chapters so short.**


End file.
